The present invention relates to avionics, and more particularly, to altitude indicators on an avionics display.
The cockpit of an airplane has traditionally included a vast array of analog switches and rotary dials to monitor and control the dozens of functions and inputs necessary to safely fly an aircraft. It has long been a goal to simplify avionics controls so that important information is readily available to a pilot. Computer-controlled avionics display systems have enjoyed widespread acceptance because of their ability to display a large number of parameters in just a few programmable displays, with menus and control bars enabling multiple display formats to be selectively displayed thereon as needed. Information that was once displayed on the rotary dials is now converted to digital form.
Although computer controlled displays have many advantages, one drawback is that a digital numeric readout of a parameter may not give as much information to a pilot as an analog rotary dial. Indeed, an advantage of rotary dials is that the position and the relative movement of the dial may deliver information over and above the explicit parameter displayed by the dial. For example, the explicit parameter displayed by a rotary-dial altimeter is the altitude of an aircraft. However, the speed of the movement of the dial gives the pilot a feel for the rate of climb or descent. Furthermore, many altimeters are designed so that the dial is at a 12 o""clock position (straight up) when the aircraft is at an altitude that is an integer multiple of 1000 feet (i.e., 1000, 2000, 3000, etc.) and at a 6 o""clock position (straight down) when the aircraft is at an altitude that is an odd integer multiple of 500 feet (i.e., 500, 1500, 2500, etc.). These altitudes are known as cardinal altitudes and are frequently used in flight plans. A pilot can merely glance at the position of the dial to know the aircraft""s vertical position in relation to nearby cardinal altitudes. This supplemental altitude information (rate of climb or descent, relative altitude awareness) may not be as easy to ascertain when reading a purely numeric altitude reading. Furthermore, because so many parameters must be displayed on just a few computer-controlled displays, display space is at a premium. There simply may not be enough room to display the supplemental altitude information.
It is therefore an object of the invention to increase a pilot""s altitude awareness when using a computer-controlled avionics display system.
It is another object of the invention to display altitude information in a compact yet readable format.
A feature of the invention is the combination of numeric and graphic display components to enhance altitude awareness of a pilot.
An advantage of the invention is that the supplemental altitude information may be displayed with the altitude of the aircraft.
The invention provides a device for enhancing altitude awareness in an avionics display. The device includes an altitude indicator that displays a current altitude on the avionics display. A scrolling display of altitude levels is displayed with the altitude indicator on the avionics display. The scrolling display includes a plurality of scaled numbers that represent predetermined intervals of altitude levels surrounding the current altitude. The scrolling display also includes a non-numeric graphic construct that is displayed adjacent the plurality of scaled numbers. The graphic construct has first and second substantially mirror-image portions that are positioned on first and second opposing sides of the plurality of scaled numbers. A controller causes the altitude indicator to display the current altitude on the avionics display. The controller also causes the scrolling display to display the predetermined intervals of altitude levels surrounding the current altitude and to vary the graphic construct consistent with the predetermined altitude levels that are displayed.
The invention also provides a device for enhancing altitude awareness in an avionics display. The device includes an altitude indicator that displays a current altitude on the avionics display. A scrolling, scaled altitude tape is displayed with the altitude indicator on the avionics display. The altitude tape includes a plurality of scaled numbers that represent predetermined intervals of altitude levels adjacent the current altitude. A vertical speed indicator is superimposed on the altitude tape. The vertical speed indicator is configured to display vertical speed. A controller causes the altitude indicator to display the current altitude on the avionics display and further causes the scrolling display to display the predetermined levels of altitude levels. The controller also causes the vertical speed indicator to display vertical speed.
The invention further provides a method of enhancing altitude awareness in an avionics display. According to the method, a current altitude is indicated on the avionics display. Near the displayed current altitude, a scrolling display of scaled numbers is displayed. The numbers represent predetermined intervals of altitude levels that are adjacent the current altitude. A substantially continuous non-numeric graphic construct is displayed beside the scrolling display of scaled numbers. The graphic construct is varied to highlight the predetermined intervals of altitude levels.